List of programs broadcast by Vortexx!
This is a list of shows from Vortexx!, since 2016. Shows * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Justice League Action (DC Nation ReBorn) * Skylanders Academy * My Hero Academia (Toonami Neo) * One Punch Man (Toonami Neo) * Danger Mouse 2015 * Dragon Ball Super (Toonami Neo) * Sonic Boom * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Digimon Fusion (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Steven Universe * Teen Titans GO! (DC Nation ReBorn) * Power Rangers Megaforce (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * WWE Saturday Morning Slam (Vortexx Live!, V-Sports) * Ben 10: Omniverse * Gravity Falls * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters * Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel's Vortexx Alliance) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (VJs in PJs) * ThunderCats 2011 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Power Rangers Samurai (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Wild Kratts (VJs in PJs) * Young Justice (DC Nation ReBorn) * Transformers: Prime * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (VJs in PJs) * G.I. Joe: Renegades * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Marvel's Vortexx Alliance) * NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T., V-Sports) * Adventure Time * The Super Hero Squad Show (Marvel's Vortexx Alliance) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Toonami Neo) * Power Rangers RPM * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Marvel's Vortexx Alliance) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (Marvel's Vortexx Alliance) * Transformers: Animated * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Naruto: Shippunden (Toonami Neo) * Yin Yang Yo! * Digimon Data Squad * Tom and Jerry Tales * Johnny Test * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! * Justice League Unlimited (DC Nation ReBorn) * Megas XLR (Toonami Neo) * Danny Phantom (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Teen Titans (DC Nation ReBorn) * Sonic X * Zatch Bell (Toonami Neo) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 * Naruto (Toonami Neo) * Kim Possible * Phantom Investigators (Vortexx Live!) * MegaMan NT Warrior (Toonami Neo) * Samurai Jack (Toonami Neo) * The Fairly OddParents (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Invader ZIM (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Generation O! * Yu-Gi-Oh! * One Piece (Toonami Neo) * Rescue Heroes (VJs in PJs) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Vortexx S.P.L.A.T) * Power Rangers in Space * Pokemon (Gen. 1, 5-7) * Pinky and the Brain * Freakazoid! * Animaniacs * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Simpsons (Seasons 1-10) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Transformers * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Blocks Vortexx S.P.L.A.T.: It is a way for Nickelodeon shows to be aired on Vortexx. It airs shows such as Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly OddParents, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Invader ZIM, Power Rangers Samurai, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Digimon Fusion, NFL Rush Zone, and more Nickelodeon shows. It was derived from NickSplat, on TeenNick. DC Nation ReBorn: It airs DC Comics programming like Justice League Action and Teen Titans GO. It was derived from DC Nation, on Cartoon Network. Toonami Neo: It airs anime shows (with the only exceptions being Samurai Jack and Megas XLR). It was derived from Toonami, from Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. Vortexx Live!: It airs live-action programming, live WWE Saturday Morning Slam and Phantom Investigators. It was derived from programming such as CN Real (Cartoon Network) and TEENick (Nickelodeon) V-Sports: It airs sports programming like WWE Saturday Morning Slam and NFL Rush Zone. It was derived from NickSports, on Nicktoons. Marvel's Vortexx Alliance: It airs Marvel Comics programming like Ultimate Spider-Man and The Super Hero Squad Show. It was derived from Disney XD's Marvel block. VJs in PJs: Meeting the FCC's expections of educational programming, this block is comprised of 5 shows, like Wild Kratts and Rescue Heroes.